Dime por qué
by Tsuki no Tsuki
Summary: Dime por qué aún después de todo sigo amandote. ONE SHOOT. Dirty Pair, espero les guste.


_**Los personajes de PoT no son mios...**_

**_espero les guste_**

* * *

_Dime por qué, ¿por qué aún sabiendo que no estas a mi lado sigo amándote?...Hace dos años me dijiste que volverías, hace dos años me juraste amor eterno, hace dos años que espero noticias tuyas, hace un año dejé de vivir...así es, mi vida se fue el día que me comunicaron (porque ni siquiera tuviste el valor de hacerlo tú) que estabas comprometido para casarte...incluso tuviste el descaro de invitarme a la fiesta..._

_Me dejaste diciendo que tenías que terminar tus estudios en Londres, que volverías dentro de un año y nos comunicaríamos a diario, pero ya han pasado dos años, y lo único que sé es que te vas a casar...¡y en menos de una hora!, pero he decidido no intervenir, es tú decisión y ni creas que haré como en tus novelas románticas, no pienso correr a la iglesia y raptarte antes de la ceremonia, es estúpido y además está claro que tú no me amas._

_Me dirijo a la cocina a preparar algo para comer, ¿o acaso creíste que iría?, no iré a ver como le juras amor a esa aparecida que te arrebató de mi lado...bah, a quien engaño, nunca fuiste mío realmente, siempre coqueteabas con la primera que se te cruzaba en el camino y después venías a mí a decirme que me amabas y que eras sólo mío, bueno, eso ahora no tiene importancia. Cojo lo primero que encuentro y me encierro en mi habitación para ver alguna película...¿por qué la vida es tan cruel?, están pasando aquella película con la que me pediste que fuéramos algo más que amigos...¿por qué te veo en cada cosa y en cada lugar a donde voy?, ya lo sé, es porque te amé tanto y pasé tanto contigo, que llegué a sentir que éramos uno sólo. Apago el televisor, lo mejor será dormir, mañana enfrentaré el hecho de que ya no volverás a mí y tendré que acostumbrarme a verte con alguien que no soy yo, que la besas y abrazas como antes lo hiciste conmigo._

_Ya en mi cama y hecho un ovillo, me cubro la cabeza con las mantas; no voy a llorar, no derramaré más lágrimas por ti, lágrimas que para ti no valen nada...ja!, parece un poema de amor...Inconscientemente levanto mi cabeza y miro la hora en mi reloj; ya deben de estar en el altar...me cubro otra vez, daré rienda suelta por última vez a todo lo que siento en este momento..._

_Escucho ruidos, debe ser el vecino que llegó de su trabajo, más mi cuerpo se paraliza al sentir que la puerta de mi habitación se abre y se cierra, mi cuerpo no responde, ni siquiera puedo gritar...siento un peso sobre la cama y luego algo que me acaricia por sobre las mantas, lentamente descubre mi rostro y lo acaricia._

_-Cerecita, ¿estás dormida?-susurras en mi oído. No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de venir aquí. No respondo nada, entonces te acercas y me besas en la frente-Despierta por favor, tenemos que hablar._

_Lentamente abro mis ojos, me contemplas con ¿ternura?, ja! como si yo te importara-¿Qué quieres Yuushi?-pregunto apartándome de tí y alejando tu mano con brusquedad. Me miras con sorpresa y te apartas-¿No se supone que deberías estar en la iglesia?._

_-Mnh-asientes distraído, te miro con molestia y te sorprendes-Gakuto, yo...lo siento._

_-¿Lo sientes?, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para eso?-te digo con sarcasmo-eso debiste pensarlo antes de mentirme durante tanto tiempo._

_-Tú no entiendes-te sobresaltas y me tomas por los hombros, yo desvío la mirada con fastidio._

_-No me hagas reír, ¿qué no entiendo?, me abandonaste por dos años y resulta que cuando regresas vienes y te casas con cualquiera-¡Dios!, ¿por qué mis ojos me delatan?, están húmedos y a punto de soltar las lágrimas._

_-Yo no quería...-tomas mi rostro y lo pones frente al tuyo._

_-Pero lo hiciste, ¿no?-pico con sarcasmo otra vez._

_-Te equivocas-de nuevo de apartas, ¿por qué no me sorprende?, siempre que hay algo que no puedes hacer o que te molesta, llegas y te vas-estoy aquí, ¿no?, ¿eso significa algo para tí?-te miro con desconcierto, es cierto, ¿por qué estás aquí?, ¿quieres ver cómo mi corazón se se desintegra con tus propios ojos?-te amo cerecita siempre lo he hecho._

_-¡Mentira!, si fuera así no estaríamos en ésta situación-grito, ahora, llorando._

_-Es una larga historia-te acomodas las gafas y luego te las quitas._

_-Tengo toda la noche para escucharte-seco mis lágrimas con la colcha-agradece que no te saque a patadas de aquí._

_-Gracias-te acercas y secas los restos con tus dedos, me besas la frente y yo me sonrojo, ¿por qué aún siento esto por ti?, te recuestas a mi lado y me acunas en tus brazos._

_Narras todo lo que pasaste en estos años; tu padre te ordenó casarte con la hija de un socio para así salvar ambas compañías, tú, como buen hijo, tenías que obedecer, y ella al igual que tú, debía renunciar a su corazón, ¿es irónico no crees?._

_-¿Y entonces?, ¿no deberías estar en la iglesia ahora?-me incorporo para mirarte._

_-A eso iba, Julliette y yo acordamos la fusión para ambas empresas para un mes antes que nuestra boda, y entonces, llegado el momento, cuando la fusión fuera irreversible, anunciamos que no nos casaríamos-con suavidad recuestas mi cabeza en tu echo._

_-Tu padre debe estar furioso-siento algo tibio en mi pecho, ¿será felicidad?._

_-No, está orgulloso, ambos padres lo están, dijeron que éramos unos verdaderos genios al planear semejante cosa-levantas mi rostro y me miras con ternura-te amo-susurras._

_-Yo también, nunca dejé de hacerlo, aunque quise, pero me lastimaste demasiado-bajo la vista._

_-Entonces déjame compensarte-acercas tu rostro y me besas con pasión._

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado_**

**_cualquier duda, pregunta (que es lo mismo), reclamo, denuncia o sugerencia, soy toda oidos n_nu_**

**_jeje_**

**_dejen reviews y me dan su opinion_**

**_se cuidan_**

**_bye-nya_**


End file.
